


Nick & Takeo - #28 - Jousting

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Tobira no Mukou e [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #28 of 50</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nick & Takeo - #28 - Jousting

**#28 - Jousting**

Nick wiggled the pencil between his fingers. "No," he said quite firmly. "No, that's not right at all."

"I don't even want to hear it," Takeo said, scribbling something on his paper. He was seated across from Nick at the table, and the mound of books between them was fairly impressive. It almost seemed like Takeo was walling off Nick with the stacks of books he was retrieving from the library shelves, and given that Takeo was grumpy Nick showed him up in front of his new buddies it was a distinct possibility.

"But it's logistically impossible. I mean transmutation circles can be constructed free form, but then they're not transmutation _circles_. And without the binding circle to control and direct the flow of energy you'd be risking a rebound."

Takeo laid his head on the table and groaned. "I said I don't want to hear it."

"Takeo, I don't want you to accidentally blow yourself up."

"Your concern is duly noted," Takeo said.

"And completely ignored."

"Look, not all of us can be alchemy super-geniuses, all right? Some of us like to learn the hard way, through trial and error." Takeo opened a book and then frowned. Then after a moment it clicked and he slammed the book shut and groaned.

"Told you," Nick said.

"This is so totally unfair," Takeo said. "I have been studying this for half my LIFE. You picked it up, what, last week?"

"Six months ago."

"Six months ago and you're like, light-years ahead of me." He dropped his chin into his hand and glowered at Nick, who had a book open in front of him as well.

"Hey, after rescuing your damn idiot ass and busting my brand-new automail, I had to read SOMETHING to pass the time," Nick said. "It was either that or take up reading about automail, and I'm weirded out enough," he raised his right hand, which was holding the book open, "as it is where that is concerned. Besides. Which one of us actually passed their qualifying exams?"

"That's only because you weren't here to take it," Takeo grumbled.

"And I have no interest in taking it," Nick said. "You can fulfill your dreams of being a State Alchemist all you want. I'm just trying to find a way to get out of this crazy place and get home."

Takeo was silent a few long moments, then sighed and took his glasses off. "You're really serious about that? Going back?" He ran a hand through his dark hair, the short ends sticking up defiantly as he did that.

Nick looked down at his book. "Yeah," he said. "Aren't you?"

"No," Takeo said. "I don't want to go back to being the idiot younger brother to a stupid overachieving prodigy. I like it here."

"You would, you're such an alchemy freak," Nick said lightly.

"Hey! You're the only freak I see here."

"That's because you took your glasses off, dumbass."


End file.
